User talk:ReepI
Welcome Hi ReepI, welcome to The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:First Battle of Beruna page. Please take the time to read the Narnia Wiki Format. It is a list of guidelines for all of us to follow. I hope to see you editing again soon! Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EdmundtheJust (Talk) 17:57, 21 April 2010 Welcome... Your edits are much appreciated, but we do mix book canon and movie canon when possible. Only in the case of major differences (like much of those in Prince Caspian) do we distinguish. ● Category:Templates 01:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Religion and Narnia While we much appreciate your activity here, I must warn you to refrain from making the sort of edits you have performed regarding religion/Christianity. Whether we like it or not, Lewis was a Christian and his Chronicles are Christian. It is not for you or anyone to dispute that. Regarding your edit to the Last Battle page, I have never seen complaints about Emeth, Christian or otherwise. To sum up, Wikia, (particularly WikiNarnia) is not the place for religious comments. Thanks, ● Category:Templates 16:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) *Well, Lewis specifically told a girl in a letter who was afraid because she thought she loved Aslan more then Jesus that Aslan was technically Jesus. If you read VoDT and the Last Battle, you can see this easily. I'm sorry if you disagree (though that's what makes life interesting). How about a compromise; from now on don't remove Christian-esque phrases, but change them (from "Aslan equals Jesus", for instance, to "Many equate Aslan to Jesus"). What do you think? ~Arvan :*I certainly prefer your edit to the Tree of Life page to the one before it. Thank you for clearing your intentions. ~Arvan 17:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Woooow!!! thanks for erasing the info i put on their that completely assumption, and therefore, possible. >=( I dont think i made myself clear, but i've read the books tons of times, and i know for a fact that Lasaraleen didn't live in the tisroc's palace, because when they were going to sneak in, it explains that they walked up to the palace gates, and guards saluted them in, and if they lived in the palace, they wouldn't need to gate in through the gate, so you might as well stop changing almost everything others and i edited, and leave the lasarleen page, and the swanwhite page alone. and also the swanwhite facts on their were merely stuff that could be possible or assumed based on othe facts, such as the fact that she would be the empress of the lone islands, and that she is a descendant of king frank and queen helen. =) tdhartjenatyahoo by the way, i read the comment you left on my page,and fyi i didnt create the pruneprismia or however she spells her name, the lasaraleen page is off because nowhere in the book does it state that she lives in the tisroc's palace, but it does state she has her own home in the city, and for swanwhite, not only is it known that humans rule narnia, and the fact that she was queen clearly makes it known she's human, and because she was around before the white witch, that means she is from the old dynasty, so stop questioning my logic. =) tdhartjenatyahoo. May 16, 2010 omg u r so annoying, just get with the idea that if u actually read the stuff i put on the swanwhite and lilith stuff, u can c that they could be reasonable assumptions that maybe cs lewis himself probably thought of, but your stubborn and a nuisance on this wikia from the posts that people put on yours, so save yourself the time, and just leave this site.